Torpe pero encantador
by AndreaxVG
Summary: El amor no es tan simple como parece, se los digo por experiencia propia... ya que fui engañada por mi propio corazón quien quedo atrapado por los encantos de cierto Saiyajin. Exacto, me refiero a Gohan, el chico que me robo el corazón sin siquiera saberlo, no digo que el amor sea algo malo pero... puede llegar a ser realmente doloroso. Fic de 3 capítulos. GXV.
1. Mis sentimientos por ti

Fic de 3 capítulos.

Espero les guste esta pequeña historia de amor que hice de unas de mis parejas favoritas, se me ocurrió un día que estaba aburrida en mi casa ajajaajajaj.

Quizás algunas cosas no coincidan con el anime pues cambia algunas cosas (unas fueron inconscientemente) pero sigue siendo lo mismo. Intente adaptar las personalidades lo mejor que pude.

Espero sus reviews acepto criticas. Realmente quiero saber si desean que continúe.

Disculpen si tiene algún error ortográfico pues en mi defensa son torpezas que cometo, lo leí varias y arregle los errores que mi vista lograron notar, estoy segura que se me escaparon algunos por eso aviso.

**Para mayores de 13 años.****  
><strong>  
>Fic GXV <p>

** Torpe pero encantador**

Era una fría mañana en la ciudad Satán, algo que odiaba y mucho, el frío era mi peor enemigo aparte de tener que levantarme en las mañanas. Hoy mi despertador no se había dignado a sonar levantándome media hora tarde quitándome valiosos minutos que puede gastar en arreglarme. Pero ahora no tenía más que 10 min para llegar a la escuela o entraría tarde.

Hola mi nombre es Videl Satán, si escucharon bien "SATAN" yo soy la hija de Mr. Satán el hombre que nos salvo de las garras del mismísimo Cell... o eso es lo que todo el mundo pensaba, yo era una de las que se había enterado de la verdad, que el gran héroe realmente se trataba de Gohan, el gran guerrero dorado o mejor conocido el Gran Saiyaman. Aun no llegaba a entender por qué rayos mi padre diría una mentira de tal magnitud, en parte me decepción luego de enterarme del teatro que mi padre había tenido montado durante todos estos años… pero de alguna manera siempre dude de aquella historia tan rara que me contó cuando era niña, mi padre realmente llego a exagerar con algunas cosas y aunque era pequeña me di cuenta con facilidad. No entiendo como toda la ciudad pudo creer una historia tan absurda, pero no podía contradecir su historias pues no sabía realmente que había pasado y aparte nadie le creería a una niña pequeña. Pero bueno lo mejor era dejarlo así ya que la última vez que una mentira de mi padre se reveló lloro por unos 2 meses y yo sola lo tuve que soportar.

Se me había hecho tarde para la escuela, mi despertador no sonó y ahora me tocaba volar a toda velocidad a Orange Star High School como toda una loca desquiciada, había tomado lo primero que había encontrado en mi armario, un suéter color amarillo y una simple falda blanca. El viento golpeaba con mi rostro y estaba comenzando a llover, cubrí mi rostro con el brazo protegiendo mis ojos de las cuantas gotas que comenzaban a caer de las negras nubes que cubrían la ciudad, a lo lejos pero realmente lejos podía ver la escuela, ahora sabia a que se refería Gohan cuando dijo que el cabello corto era mucho más cómodo, mas aun para volar, me alegraba de habérmelo cortando.

Llegue rápidamente a la azotea de mi escuela, ya casada de volar aterrice en el comenzando a caminar a la puerta de este para bajar las escaleras y llegar a mi salón de clases, seguramente la clase de inglés había comenzado y esa profesora era realmente molesta cuando llegabas tarde a su clase.

- ¡Videl! - me llamo una voz masculina que detuvo mi camino, me gire para ver de quien se trataba aunque ya me hacia una idea, si, era Gohan quien yacía recostado de la pared con una de sus sonrisas tiernas que tanto me gustaban. Era tan tierno, me había espero aun sabiendo que la clase había comenzado.

-¡Gohan!, ¿me estabas esperando?- me acerque a él quedando frente a frente intentando no mostrar emoción alguna.

- si siempre lo hago- respondió como si hubiera dicho algo sin sentido.

-bueno lo digo por la hora, la clase ya empezó- respondí viendo mi reloj de muñeca, no entiendo por qué Gohan estaba tan confundido.

-¿QUE?- grito sorprendido y miro su reloj- ¡YA EMPEZO! ¡No lo sabía!- dijo corriendo a la puerta de la azotea. Ya entendía todo, no era que le importará, más bien era que el distraído de Gohan no había visto la hora. Y yo pensando que le importaba al menos un poco, pero bueno estamos hablando de Gohan.

-nunca va a cambiar…-suspire apoyando mis manos en mis caderas.

-¡Vamos Videl!- me llamo de un grito mientras corría escaleras abajo.

-voy, voy – respondí caminado tras él.

Al llegar al salón de clases yo fui la primera en entrar, Gohan asustado como siempre, algo que no entendía si se suponía que era un guerrero y hasta había derrotado a Cell, se escondió tras de mi esperando de que yo hablara.

- lo siento profesora, por llegar tarde- hable al llegar al aula de clase. La profesora nos vio llegar y detuvo la clase, yo por mi parte me mostraba segura mientras que Gohan seguía tras mi espalda.

- bueno veo que no hay ningún problema, solo son unos minutos tardes. Pases a sus asientos- me respondió la profesora. Eso había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado- espero no haya una segunda vez o no los dejare pasar ¿de acuerdo?-

- si profesora- respondimos los dos al unísono caminado a nuestros respectivos puestos.

-buenos días – salude con una sonrisa a Erasa y Sharpner mientras me sentaba en mi puesto, Gohan siguió mi pasos y se sentó junto a mí como siempre. La profesora al ver que nos sentamos continúo con su clase leyendo la guía de inglés para todos los alumnos. Sinceramente no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo lo que la profesora dijera o fuera a decir, no estaba de ánimos para una clase y menos si se trataba de esta materia tan complicada para mí como inglés, Gohan por su parte se encontraba realmente concentrado en cada palabra que salía de los labios de la profesora, lo mire de reojo apoyando mi codo en mi escritorio sosteniendo mi mentón con mi mano, estaba tan casada que me podía dormir en ese mismo instante, me alegraba que ya fuera viernes aunque me arrepentida de haberme desvelado anoche.

- Cuéntame… ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que se tardarán tanto?- me susurro Erasa con picardía soltando una pequeña carcajada. Era de esperarse.

- nada de lo que tu cabecita este pensando, eso te lo aseguro -respondí con fastidio manteniendo mi vista y mi postura como estaba.

-no me mientas Videl, ¿qué estaban haciendo tu y Gohan que llegaron tan tarde? – seguía Erasa con su molesto tono dándome varios empujones con su codo.

-nada… ¿porqué tendría que pasar algo? Gohan solo me estaba esperando y como es tan distraído no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde – respondí simplemente cruzándome de brazos.

- solo eso. – Dijo decepcionada - ni siquiera un besito - suspiro con fastidio – siendo novios esperaba algo más.

- ¡Que Gohan no es mi novio!- respondí enfadada golpeando fuertemente mi escritorio con mi mano.

-POR FAVOR SEÑORITAS DEJEN DE HABLAR –grito enfada la profesora y cuando me di cuenta toda la clase está fijada en nosotras dos. AWWW pero que vergüenza, todo por culpa de los estúpidos comentarios de Erasa que sabia que me sacaban de quicio. Completamente avergonzada mire a la profesora y me disculpe, Gohan voltio a mirarme sin notar el pequeño rubor que cubría mi rostro, no había controlado mi tono de voz, simplemente había explotado gritando lo que mis labios habían dicho. Gracias a dios parecía que Gohan no se inmutó de mis palabras ya que enfocó nuevamente su vista en la profesora.

Estuvo cerca.

- ohhh te gusta Gohan, mira como te pusiste - río mi amiga por lo bajo mientras yo me escondía en mi silla retorciéndome de la rabia y de la vergüenza que Erasa me estaba haciendo pasar, lo peor es que estábamos a menos de un metro de Gohan, a Erasa se le ocurría tan solo decir una palabra más alto y el la escucharía a la perfección sin ningún problema, si eso llegaba a pasar de seguro no dudaría en salir corriendo del salón de clases así el me intentara detener. No podría con la vergüenza. - ohhh te gusta Gohan. - me seguía susurrando sin ninguna compasión sabiendo de que no tardaría mucho en volver a explotar. Y decía ser mi mejor amiga.

- Cállate que Gohan te puede escuchar - le susurre con rabia.

- ¿yo qué? - escuche como Gohan se acercaba a mí y me susurraba por lo bajo. ¡Kami! Ya se había dado cuenta.

- ¿T-Tu? ehh-hh nada, nada - tartamudee sintiendo como mis mejillas se incendiaron. Me hundí aun más en mi silla sabiendo que eso no lo escondería del todo. Ahgg este día sí que estaba contra mí, era imposible que esto pudiera empeorar más.

- ¿YA ME CASARON, DE QUE TANTO HABLAN USTEDES TRES QUE ES TAN IMPORTAN? - pregunto furiosa la profesora tirando el libro en sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- Están hablando de que a Videl le gusta Gohan - respondió de lo más relajado Sharpner. Luego de clases no dudaría en matarlo por decir algo así. Nadie lo había invitado en la conversación, aparte no yo nunca admití que me gustara.

- QUE? - grito Gohan ruborizándose por completo. Me había equivocado esto si podía empeorar mas.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es mentira! - grite a Gohan sonrojada moviendo mis manos en negación con suma desesperación. Esto está comenzando a salirse de control.

- Claro que si - afirmo Erasa subiendo su dedo índice al aire - estábamos hablando de lo mucho que a Videl le gusta el apuesto de Gohan. - dijo como si de lo estaba hablando se tratara de algo muy importante, realmente lo que estaba haciendo era hacerme quedar como una mentirosa frente a Gohan!

- NO ME INTERESA. ¡LOS TRES AL PASILLO! - grito la profesora señalando a la puerta.

- ¡pero...! - intente decir pero fue inútil.

- ¡AHORA! - nos grito a los tres furiosa. Que les dije, en su clase movías un músculo y ya te sacaba del salón era una pesadilla. Pero lo admito estábamos armando un escándalo aunque fuera sin la mas mínima de las intenciones.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie y salimos del salón sin el más mínimo reclamo, cualquier intento de seguro seria en vano si se trataba de esta profesora tan malhumorada. Caminamos en silencio afuera del aula cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Mataría a Erasa de pues de esto, me las iba a pagar.

Yo fui la primera en recostarme sobre la pared, Gohan siguió mis movimientos y se recostó en la pared junto a mí, Erasa luego de unos segundos nos imitó pero un poco lejos de nosotros, realmente había notado lo enfadada que estaba, sinceramente me había enojado y mucho como puedo hacerme esto frente a toda la clase aparte de involucrar a Gohan. Esta sí que no se la perdonaría así de fácil.

Con mis sentimientos a Gohan no se jugaba y ella lo sabía bien, aun me costaba acostumbrarme a la idea de estar enamorada de Gohan y ella siendo mi mejor amiga no dejaba de burlarse o " animarme" como ella supuestamente le llamaba, eso para mí era tortura no ánimos. Mi relación con Gohan se había tensado un poco estas últimas semanas y no quería arruinarlo, era mi mejor amigo y no lo quería perder por nada del mundo, por más me gustara tenía que adaptarme a la idea de que solo amistad existía en nuestra relación y si solo eso el me podía dar solo eso aceptaría. No era tan fácil que digamos, ahora me ponía más nerviosa cuando se trataba de un contacto físico o acercamiento y el comenzaba a notarlo por mas distraído que fuera. No quería perderlo pero con esto que había hecho Erasa de seguro sus sospechas se afirmarían y eso era algo que quería evitar.

- ¿era cierto...?- me pregunto por lo bajo un nervioso Gohan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- no quiero hablar de eso - respondió sonrojada.

- eso lo dice porque sabe que es cierto - se escucho la voz de Erasa quien se acerco y asomo a nosotros. - obvio que le gustas tontito. -

- ¡Cállate Eresa no seas tan directa! - le grite furiosa dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Auchh - se alejo sobando su cabeza donde ahora había un fuerte chichón.

- no le prestes atención Gohan jejejeje - reí nerviosa.

- ya veo - dijo en tono apagado. ¿No comprendía el porqué?

# 4 horas más tarde #

Había llegado la hora de la salida en la escuela Orange Star, todos los estudiantes emocionados de que se trataba de un viernes salían emocionados de sus aulas corriendo por los pasillos gritando como perros salvajes en busca de carne fresca, realmente desagradable, pero era viernes no se podía esperar más de ellos. Seguramente muchos ya tenían planeado que harían en su fin de semana... Lo acepto quizás sentía un poco de envidia, tendría que quedarme en mi casa haciendo lo que se dice nada como siempre, por suerte Gohan me había invitado a almorzar en su casa esa tarde, ya había avisado a mi papá de que llegarían unas horas tarde a casa y podía irme con calma a casa de Gohan. En su casa había tanta calma que envidiaba su estilo de vida en algunas ocasiones, la humildad con al que vivían era realmente inigualable, aparte de lo bien que era la relación en esa casa. Yo por mi parte por mas lujos que tuviera en mi hogar siendo sincera nunca me satisfacía... Hasta podía llegar a decir que no era necesario a cambio de una familia como la de Gohan. Mi padre era mi única familia ya que mi madre había muerto cuando yo era solo una niña, y con toda la seguridad del mundo les puedo decir que trataba más a las amas de llaves que a el mismo, se concentraba mas en sus fan y reputación que yo era casi invisible ante sus ojos, realmente se percataba de mi cuando me encontraba en gran peligro o simplemente cuando se trataba de días feriados como el día del padre.

Realmente no me quejaba en el fondo sabía muy bien que el realmente me amaba así se tratara de tan solo un poco, era mi papá sabia que se preocupaba por mi aunque no lo demostrara, por amor de dios era Mr. Satán uno de los hombres más orgullosos de la tierra y por esa razón el era casi como mi ídolo paterno.

-Videl vamos! - me llamo corriendo escaleras arriba - mi mama nos debe estar esperando - me dijo alegremente mostrando su típica sonrisa.

- espérame - dije corriendo tras el mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. Con lo veloz que corría seria casi imposible.

- Vamos! - dijo regresando para alcanzarme y sostener mi mano. Gohan me halo con fuerza empujando con su mano libre la puerta que conducía a la azotea de la escuela.

- espera Gohan! - grite desesperada a lo fuerte que me alaba Gohan. Cuál era su prisa

- Ven, móntate a mi espalda así podremos ir más rápido - me sonrió tiernamente subiendo a la fuerza sobre él.

- Gohan! - me alarme sujetándome fuerte de su cuello para no caer al suelo. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y mucho, no puedo explicarles lo avergonzado que estaba al darme cuenta que me encontraba montada en la espalda de Gohan, totalmente esta era una postura que se seguro Erasa sacaría una conclusión de telenovela como siempre era de esperarse.

- ¡Sujétate! - me advirtió antes de emprender vuelo a toda velocidad, una velocidad realmente sorprendente. Acostumbrarme a la idea de que Gohan no era un simple humano era realmente complicado.

- ¡AHHHH! - grite inconscientemente fortaleciendo mi agarre al cuello de Gohan mientras que el simplemente reía ante mi miedo. Volaba a una velocidad impresionante, como una bala o un misil.

- ¿qué pasa Videl? ¿Es que no te gusta? - me pregunto con una carcajada mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa que chocaba con su rostro.

- ¡Gohan detente! - apreté con fuerza mis ojos con el miedo de soltarme accidentalmente y salir volando por los aires. Odiaba cuando Gohan hacia este tipo de comportamientos, el claramente lo sabía. Gohan era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre... Unos momentos que me enternecían por lo inocente que podía llegar a ser...pero otros insoportables en todos los aspectos. Aunque de todas maneras estaba enamo... Ahh, no puedo decirlo, por más que lo intentara no podía. Soy una chica fuerte y de gran carácter por naturaleza, pero admito que al aceptar mis sentimientos por Gohan pude notar que me corazón había llegado al punto de ablandarse, no digo que sea una debilidad enamorarse, sinceramente no lo creo ya que me parece que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más bellos que puede existir en el mundo entero, pero... Claramente si es una desventaja, amar es ser vulnerable a la persona que amas, ciertamente aunque no lo parezca, pero estoy segura que a muchas le a llegado a pasar, que aunque nuestro amor no sea correspondido sufrimos como unas tontas mirando su perfil de facebook todos los malditos días (saben que tengo razón -_-) así que puedo catalogar al amor como una debilidad, pero no digo que sea algo malo enamorarse si se trata de la persona correcta es realmente hermoso. Como dice el dicho, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Si me puse cursi lo sé, Videl la cursi me van a decir ahora.

- que pasa Videl - pregunto el mayor de los Son deteniendo violentamente su vuelo. Yo me baje de su espalda alejándome unos metros de él sobre el aire.

- ¿¡Es que quieres matarme!? - le grite 100% enojada. Mi cara estaba roja, pero ahora del enfado.

- Lo siento de verdad, no pensé que te molestara - rio rascando su nuca. Típico de Gohan. Ahora mi pregunta era, cual es su prisa.

CONTINUARA…

Espero sus review gashiass. Se despide AndreaxVG.


	2. Por ese beso

_**Holis! Aquí AndreaxVG.**_

_**Por fin termine el segundo cap ejejeejejej. Tarde un poquito pero lo logre.**_

_**En este capítulo podrán leer en algunas escenas desde el punto de vista de Gohan. Espero lo disfruten al igual que lo disfrute yo creándolo.**_

_**Un poco de drama atacara este capítulo. :3 gracias a la música corta vena que hay en mi celular. No soy muy buena con el drama pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW. Así de trate de dos es suficiente para mí. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**_

_**Nota: cuando las letras estén en cursiva durante la narración son pensamientos ¿de acuerdo? Bueno continuemos :3**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Por ese beso

#CASA DE LOS SON#

- ¿¡Es que quieres matarme!? - le grite 100% enojada. Mi cara estaba roja, pero ahora del enfado.

- Lo siento de verdad, no pensé que te molestara - rio rascando su nuca. Típico de Gohan. Ahora mi pregunta era, ¿cuál es su prisa?

- Gohan, ¿por qué demonios estas tan apurado? Es como si se tratara de un banquete que te espera en casa, algo que dudo mucho - bromee apoyando mis manos en mi cadera. Los chistes no eran mi fuerte pero eso había salido de lo profundo de mi corazón, es que de  
>Verdad, Son Gohan al igual que su familia podían comer una vaca completa y seguir teniendo hambre. La única que llegaba a ver decente respecto a la cantidad de comida en su plato era a Milk (<em><strong>O Chi-Chi, como quieran llamarle, en mi país se llama<strong>_ _**Milk**_)

El solo sonrió, sonrió de una manera muy extraña... Como si... Estuviera orgulloso de alguna cosa, una idea se hacía en mi cabeza aunque segura no estaba. Gohan podía llegar a ser raro en algunas oportunidades pero de alguna manera me gusta verlo sonreír aunque se tratara de esa manera tan... "Tiernamente-tarada". JA esa estuvo buena, yo con mis palabras tan grandiosas. Me deberían premiar por ello. Ok no, creo que me estoy desviando del tema, el punto aquí es que Gohan esconde algo y exijo saberlo.

- bueno... - tardo en decir luego de un largo silencio, silencio que duro como una eternidad para mí y más si tenía que seguir torturándome viendo la... Ustedes saben, la sonrisa de Gohan " tiernamente-tarada" no creo que pueda olvidar esta palabra durante mucho tiempo. Por más que me burlara, Por Kami! Gohan era... Insisto... Ustedes saben... ¿Guapo? Si eso está bien, creo que estoy mejorando al respecto, pronto me verán escribiendo en mi diario diciendo lo mucho que amo a Gohan. No mentira exagera un poco, pero no cambia el hecho de que Gohan estaba actuando completamente fuera de lo normal ese día. - bueno...- repitió de nuevo y se acerco a mi oreja - es un sorpresa, tengo a alguien que presentarte - mi rostro se puso muy rojo, sentía mis mejillas arder cuando Gohan comenzó acercarse a mí no lo niego, pero al decir que "tenía que presentarme a alguien" me tense, en cualquier oración que llegara a poner esas palabras nunca salía nada bien, mas si salía de los labios de Gohan.

- ¿a "alguien"? ¿De qué se trata? - pregunte intentando sonar calmada cuando ciertamente la intriga y desesperación me consumía viva. Y ¿si se trata de una asesina en serie? O ¿de una lunática obsesionada? O ¿una espía que vino a la tierra con el propósito de alejarlo de mí? O peor aún, ¿de su novia?... Pensándolo bien... La única opción lógica de las 4 que acaba de mencionar era claramente la de... La espía!, Pero claro!, JA! Era la que más sentido tenía. ¡Pero no permitiré que esa arpía espía me lo quite y se lo llevara a la NASA! ¡Claro que no!

Por Kami! Estaba actuando de nuevo como una lunática. ¿Que como me di cuenta? Pues siempre cuando me quedaba sumida en mis pensamientos, como ahora, ponía mi rostro como un completo Zombie y bueno... Gohan comenzaba a mirarme raro. En estos momentos podía ver como Gohan me miraba con una cara que me decía " ¿Te volviste Loca?"

Me daban ganas de gritarle, TU ME VUELVES LOCA... Por favor pero en qué demonios estoy pensando.

- Tendrás que esperar a llegar, estoy seguro que serán buenas amigas - me respondió al notar que mi mente había vuelto a la tierra. Gohan al decirme esto sonrió y salió volando a la velocidad de la luz sin antes gritarme. - ¡Te espero allá! -

Yo simplemente me quede petrificada en ese mismo lugar flotando como una misma tonta... ¿Buenas amigas? Si lo pensaba bien eso significaba que... ¿¡ERA UNA CHICA!? ¡Mis sospechas habían sido acertadas! ¡Era una Espía!... A quien engaño, es obvio que no se trata de una espía, eso no tiene sentido pero... Prefería pensar eso que en la última opción: podía tratarse de su novia. En ese momento comenzaba a rezar que se tratara de su prima o un pariente. Así siempre pasaba en las películas.

Videl esto no es una película es la vida real. Fue ahí cuando fui traicionada por mi propia conciencia.

- Vamos a ver de quien se trata - sonreí maliciosamente tomando vuelo con dirección a Paoz. Tenía un plan, uno muy bueno.

# 10min después #

Llegue a casa de Gohan, el estaba dentro de ella, lo sabía por la risa que provenía de adentro aparte se me había adelantado llegando mucho antes que yo. Me pare frente a la puerta levantando mi puño dispuesta a tocar... Pero... En ese preciso momento una vos femenina se escucho dentro de esta, me quebré, de repente mi cuerpo se convierto en piedra sólida. ¿Era esa chica? Supongo que lo era ya que no reconocí su voz. Kami! Estaba a punto de morir aquí mismo.

Lo admito tenía mucho miedo... MUCHO miedo, prácticamente mis piernas estaban temblando por ello, pero eso no me detendría tenía que mostrarme segura ante todo lo que llegara a pasar luego de atravesar esta puerta, echarme para atrás no era una opción. Tome el valor y toque fuertemente la puerta. Gohan no tardo en abrir mostrándome su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa que tanto amaba. Muéstrate firme Videl, si eres capaz de vencer a una docena de hombres con solo un puño eres capaz de manejar una situación... Solo respira esto será como un juego para ti ¿no? Solo relájate.

- llegas tarde - me dijo con cierto tono burlón.

- discúlpame por no volar tan rápido como usted, Son Gohan. - sonreí cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿envidia? - pregunto corriéndose a un lado permitiéndome pasar a su humilde casa.

- ¿Yo envidiosa de ti? Eso quisieras - seguí con su juego riendo falsamente. No se preocupen era muy normal que nos comportáramos de este modo.

- ¿tú debes ser Videl verdad? - se escucho una voz junto a mí la que identifique como la de hace unos segundos. Si, era aquella... Chica. Me voltee fingiendo intriga y alegría al verla cuando ciertamente quería matarla.

- si, así es - respondí con una sonrisa. Estrechando su mano con la mía - es un placer conocerte-

- el placer es mío - respondió sonriendo. No lo podía negar la chica es Linda. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño, tez blanca... Entre otros detalles. ¡JA! Pero no tan linda como yo. - Gohan me a hablando mucho de ti -

- Oh ¿en serio? Pues que raro porque él nunca me hablo de ti - respondí lazándole una mirada asesina a Gohan. El solo rio nervioso rascando su nuca.

- ¿A no? Qué raro -

- si verdad, es muy raro -

- y ¿de dónde lo conoces? - pregunto curiosa la sospechosa chica castaña.

- bueno...mm... ¿Tu nombre es? -

- Yuno, Yuno Hikari -

- bueno Yuno, yo conocí a Son Gohan cuando entro a la Es...-fue en ese momento cuando fue interrumpida por. Gohan. Que oportuno, realmente no tenía ganas de charlar con esa tal Yuno.

- Disculpen no quiero interrumpir pero Videl puedo hablar contigo 5 minutos - dijo nervioso Gohan.

- por supuesto - respondí confundida pero realmente agradecida por salvarme. Caminando tras de él a la cocina de la pequeña casa Son, ¿qué quería hablar conmigo a "Solas"? Pues sea lo que sea aprovecharía para decirle sus groserías. No soportaría que Gohan me despreciara de este modo siendo su mejor amiga. Como no pudo contarme nada.

- Videl disculpa por no decirte nada sobre Yuno, pensé que te enfadarías - se disculpo juntando sus dedos creando un juego estúpido y absurdo. Obvio que me enoje, estaba celosa lo admito, aquella chica podía ser su novia y yo aquí haciendo falsas fantasías con él. El era solo mío. Ya me estoy pareciendo a Milk que horror.

-Y ¡lo estoy! Pero no por ella, si no, por no contarme Gohan - Le reclame enojada frunciendo mi ceño. Obvió que no le iba a decir que estaba celosa, por favor no estoy tan loca - porque demonios me enojaría por ella. Pudiste haberme hablado de ella siquiera! - cruce mis brazos mostrando mi más grande enfado. - eres un idiota! - le grite inconscientemente, siendo sincera eso no había sido parte del plan, mis celos estaban arruinando todo. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta. Contrólate Videl! No vayas a armar un Show por simples celos... Ni siquiera tengo derecho de sentirlos.

- Lo siento - se disculpo de nuevo poniendo cara de cachorrito arrepentido. En que pesaba cuando me lo escondió, somos mejores amigos por qué no contármelo.

- bueno... Dejando eso atrás, al menos puedes responder mis preguntas. -

- Claro lo que tú quieras Videl - sonrió mostrándose alegre. - todo para que me perdones. -

- numero 1: ¿desde hace cuanto se conocen? - pregunte yendo directo al punto. Quería saber TODO.

- desde que tengo 7, fue la única niña que conocí durante mi infancia estudiando en casa. -

- ¿¡La única!? -

- Si, así es -

- podré de tu infancia -

- no me quejo - rio rascando su cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Numero 2: ¿sabe que eres un saiyajin? -

- No y no quiero que se entere, no quiero que piense que soy una extraterrestre o algo así. Por cierto soy Semi-Saiyajin. Se te olvida que mi madre es humana-

- disculpa pero en mi clase de biología no me han hablado de genética Saiyajin - bromee soltando una carcajada.

- jejejejeje, solo aclaraba. Bueno ¿qué más deseas saber Videl? -

-numero 3: Mmm... - esto iba ser algo extraño para él, no deseaba que mal interpretará las cosas pues no quería tensar la conversación pero tenía que aclarar mis dudas - ella es...tu sabes...mmm... ¿Tu novia? - pregunte nerviosa jugando con mis dedos jugando el juego que hace raro Gohan también había realizado. Era realmente complicado preguntar algo así pero deseaba saberlo.

-¿¡QUE!? No, no, no... Jeje ¿ella y yo?.. Pa-para nada - agitó sus manos frenéticamente negado a mi pregunta. Gohan comenzó a reír nervioso algo normal en el... pero de una abrir y cerrar de ojos su comportamiento cambio drásticamente a una confusa e intrigante - ¿porque lo preguntas? - pregunto alzando una ceja como si espera alguna cosa, en su rostro se reflejaba como si... Estuviera leyendo mi mente, como si el ya supiera cual sería mi respuesta aunque le mintiera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mis nervios comenzaban a intensificarse.

- no, por nada simple curiosidad. Si me disculpas iré a socializar con tu "amiguita" - mentí escapando de la cocina. Intentando esconder mí sonrojo. No permitiría que lo notara.

- eso pensé... ¿No sé porque siento que mentía? - susurro confuso y con leve tristeza. Recostándose del comedor en la cocina. Gohan, ¿pero en que se suponía que pensabas? Una extraña sonrisa de lado se escapo de sus labios confundiéndome aun más al respecto.

...

Sonreí maliciosamente. Le haría su estancia en Ciudad Satán como la peor elección que pudo a ver tomando. MUAJAJAJAJA nadie se mete con Videl Satán, NADIE. Discúlpame Yuno pero es mi Gohan. Aunque Gohan diga que solo son amigos no me confió de tu extraña ternura, conozco a las de tu tipo, Zorras manipuladoras. AGRR! Erasa ya me comenzaba a pegar sus palabras de telenovela, que horror pasar tanto tiempo con ella me está pudriendo el cerebro.

- Ohhh Videl querida! Cuando llegaste? - Se acerco Milk al momento que llegue a la pequeña sala de la casa. Milk con una gran sonrisa me abrazo dándome la bienvenida a su hogar. Por otra parte Goten y Goku se encontraban jugando como un par de niños afuera junto al gran árbol en el patio. De Goten los espera pues él ERA un niño, tenia 7 años de edad, pero Goku... El era un adulto, ya había notado que el comportamiento de Gohan lo había heredado completamente de su padre. - GOKU VEN A SALUDAR A TU FUTURA NUERA!? - grito a todo pulmón Milk casi que dejándome sorda! No terminaba de entender que YO NO ERA NOVIA DE GOHAN.

- ESTOY OCUPADO MILK - OH OUH eso era malo, nunca se le negaba algo a Milk si valoraba su vida. Mala elección Goku aunque la ames no creo que eso funcione de excusa. Espero que Milk tome en cuenta que tiene invitados antes de armar un Show.

- ¡Dios ese hombre no tiene remedio! - grito casi que expulsando humo por los oídos. Milk era muy violenta a veces.

- ¿¡AHhh...!? - susurre aterrada a la reacción de mi suegra... Un momento, ¿dije suegra? Pero en que estoy pensando. Milk ya me estaba lavando en cerebro diciendo tantas veces estas totas cosas de Gohan y yo... Cuando era lógico que nunca sucedería. Había que ser realista.

- Tranquila Milk - dijo Yuno con temor intento tranquilizarla. Milk!? Ni siquiera yo la llamaba de ese forma tan... De confianza.

- seguro ya conociste a la novia de mi Gohan, Yuno - mencionó la Sra. Son cambiando de tema rápidamente poniendo su mano en mi hombro mientras miraba a Yuno con orgullo.

- QUE!? - fue lo único que logre decir por simple reflejo cuando luego de unos segundos fue que intente aclarar - ¡Ya dije que Gohan no es mi novio! - Negué con enojo lo que hace unos segundos había gritado la madre de Gohan. - no entiendo porque dice que él y yo somos novios? - pregunte cruzando mis brazos con el ceño fruncido exigiendo una respuesta clara a lo dicho. No soportaría que le vinieran con el mismo cuento de "novios" dos veces en un solo día.

- pero yo escuche a Gohan que dijo que le gustabas cuando estaba hablando con Goku - respondió confusa Milk. Mis mejillas se incendiaron tomando un tono carmesí que estuvo a la vista de todos, hasta de Gohan que acaba de entra a la sala escuchando al igual que yo lo que su madre había dicho.

- ¿¡Gohan tu dijiste eso!? - grite alarmada esperando una respuesta de parte de él quien yacía estático sobre el suelo mientras que sus mejillas lucía sumamente sonrojadas al igual que las mías.

POV Gohan

- Yo... Pu-pues... - no sabía que decir, no podía creer que mi madre me hubiera esta espiando cuando hable con mi padre sobre algo personal. Realmente sobre "que me gusta Videl" no había sido del todo cierto, solamente el tome como un ejemplo en una conversación privada que tuve con mi padre... Era algo personal y ciertamente mi madre había compuesto su propia versión de la historia. Videl no me gusta ella es solo mi amiga y nunca pensaría una manera de arruinarlo si se trataba de enamorarme de ella. Puedo llegar a ser torpe e ingenuo lo admito ejej, pero no soy idiota, sé muy bien lo que significaría sentir algo por Videl u otra persona y tengo muy claro que solo es amistad... ¿O no?

El punto ahora era que sin razón alguna quede Helado por lo que había dicho mi madre. No podía mover ni un músculo, todo esperaban una respuesta de mi parte. Millones sentimientos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, miedo, nervios, confusión... Realmente nunca creí encontrarme en una situación así... Ni siquiera sabía bien que se sentía gustar de alguien y mi madre ya me estaba casando con Videl. No lo comprendía simplemente no entendía. Según las historias de papa de como él y mi madre se conocieron era muy extraña. Pues seguramente mi madre veía el matrimonio como algo fácil. Ahora el punto era que... Quede bloqueado a responder.

- Bueno yo... - comencé a reír nervioso, tenía que responder antes de que todos comenzaran a pesar otra cosa de mi. Videl era mi mejor amiga era imposible ser algo por ella - ¡No claro que no! - respondí nervioso negando con mis manos intentado no ser más torpe de lo ya había sido. Acababa de aprender la lección, no hablar de mis sentimientos en casa. ¡Un momento! Dije: ¿Sentimientos? Ya me estaba contradiciendo sin saberlo, hace un momento dije que no sentía nada por ella y ahora dije lo contrario pero que me pasa, ¡Gohan ya deja de pensar en estas cosas! Aun no se que se supone que hablaría al respecto. Sabia poco cuando se trataba de amor.

- ¿¡Como que no te gusto!? - me grito Videl enojada, ¿enojada? ¿¡Pero porque!? ¿¡Ahora que había hecho!?... No entiendo a las mujeres, mas si se trata de una chica como Videl. Ella de algún modo siempre llegaba a confundirme.

Todos en la sala voltearon a verla con una expresión de asombro a la reacción de Videl de hace unos segundos, incluyéndome. Mi madre por su parte reía encantada por las palabras que se escaparon de los labios de Videl. Siendo sincero... ¡No entendía nada!

¿¡Porque era todo tan confuso!? ¿¡Que había querido decir Videl con eso!? Y ¿¡que había hecho yo para hacerla enojar!?

- Ehhh! Quiero decir... - intento excusarse mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente algo que note al instante. Seguía sin entender nada, porque Videl se había sonrojado, ¿acaso con esas palabras había insinuado algo que solo yo no entendía? No lo sabía. Mi madre por su parte se notaba Feliz mientras que Yuno realmente furiosa.

- ¡BASTA! - exploto Yuno completamente furiosa, la sangre le hervía lo podía notar bajo su piel. Yuno apretó fuertemente sus puños clavando sus uñas sobre las palmas de su más dejando ver pequeñas gotas de sangre caer al suelo. - ¡Gohan es solo mío! ¿¡Escuchaste!? - al acto siguiente mi amiga Yuno para mi sorpresa se acerco a mí y se aferro a mí. Brazo derecho. Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. Me sonroje aun más al notar la cercanía de Yuno. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, todo había sucedido tan rápido que ya mi mente estaba dando vueltas, lo único que llegaba a pensar con claridad era que tenía que salir de esta lo antes posible o sino esto empeoraría. Ohh Kami! ¡Ayúdame! - y te lo puedo demostrar - sonrió maliciosamente jalándome a la fuerza hasta su rostro... O mejor dicho hasta sus labios. Ya era tarde, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Videl lucía triste al ver como mi primer beso fue robado por mi supuesta amiga de la infancia cuando realmente me hubiera gustado... que se tratara más bien de Videl la que ahora me besaba... Era la verdad.

Fue un beso corto puesto que me separe luego de unos segundos que puede reaccionar a lo sucedido aunque había sentido que duro una eternidad. Me daba ahora miedo ver a Videl. Solo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Yo solo quería presentar a Yuno a mi mejor amiga y termino en esto.

- ¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!? - le grite avergonzado dando un paso atrás mientras ponía mis brazos frente a mí para defenderme si intentaba. Hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora estaba temblando pero de la vergüenza, mis rostro estaba completamente rojo, nunca había besado a una chica por primera vez besaba a alguien y... De alguna forma... No me desagrado aunque en mi mente deseara pensar otra cosa, pero me había gustado el beso no podía negarlo.

- Yuno! No sabes que la única que puede besar a mi hijo es Videl! - regano mi madre a mi amiga de la infancia. - ¡te conozco de que eras una bebe pero no te da derecho de tocar a Gohan! - hablo furiosa mi madre. Yo por mi parte estaba congelado, no podía ya ni escuchar los reclamos de mi madre no sabía qué hacer, solo quería desaparecer.

POV Videl

- Gohan... - fue lo único que salió de mis labios al respecto, parecía que Yuno había sido más inteligente que yo. Estaba en Shock, en completo Shock. No tenía palabras para lo que mis ojos acaban de ver. Una de las torturas más dolorosas fue ver a Gohan besar a otra chica que no se tratara de... Mi, si, me hubiera gustado que se tratar de mi. Puede sonar egoísta de mi parte tomando en cuenta que no tengo derecho a cuestionar lo que Gohan haga con sus relaciones puesto que él y yo no somos nada más que simples amigos, pero... No era tan fácil, y ustedes lo saben mejor que yo. Comencé a presionar mis dientes intentado detener que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, fue en vano ya que la primera no tardo en deslizarse de mi mejilla. - ¡IDIOTA! - le grite con toda mi ira saliendo corriendo de esa casa. No le daría el gusto de darle mis lágrimas, no lo permitiría. ¿Cómo anestesiar al corazón para que dejara de destilar tanto dolor? ¿Cómo? Corrí con rapidez hasta fuera de esta cubriendo con mi brazo mi rostro intentado detener las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Di un gran salto emprendiendo vuelo a donde quiera que volara, solo quería alejarme de ahí.

POV Gohan.

- ¡VIDEL! - grite con todos mis pulmones. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía, por alguna razón inexplicable sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho que no podía detener, ¿Culpa? Era posible aunque no sabía por qué razón lo sentía, pero tan solo ver a Videl llorar perdí toda fuerza... Ver como Videl dejaba caer esa pequeña pero triste lágrima por su mejilla me causaba...Dolor. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, por instinto deseaba protegerla hasta si eso se trataba de mi mismo. Apreté con fuerza mis puños con enojo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué Videl lloraba? - pregunto mi padre asomándose por la puerta con Goten sentado en su hombro quien se mostraba también confundido.

-Videl... - susurre entre dientes. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras perdida a mi mejor amiga quien se aleja volando a toda velocidad lejos de él. No lo permitiría. Videl se había comportado muy raro estas últimas semanas que ciertamente no entendía, pero lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes había sido la última gota que derramo el vaso, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber que sucedía con Videl.

Inconscientemente salí corriendo fuera de casa dispuesto a buscarla. No me quedaría sin hacer nada al respecto. Cerré mis ojos intentando sentir su Ki concentrándome lo más que podía. Por Kami! Donde estaba, no lograba encontrarla.

- ¡Gohan! - me grito mi castaña amiga saliendo tras mi mostrándose completamente enojada.

- ¿Donde estas Videl? - susurre frunciendo en ceño al no poder encontrarla, Yuno por su parte seguía gritándome aunque viera que la ignoraba.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Ella no te merece! - fue cuando capto mi atención. ¿Que no me merecía? A que se refería.

- ¿a qué te refieres? - dije antes de seguir con mi búsqueda.

- ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta? – rio en tono de burla. Yo aun seguía sin entender completamente nada a que se refería con "ella no te merece". ¿Darme cuenta de qué? sinceramente me importaba un bledo.

- ¡Ahí estas! - grite al lograr a encontrarla. ¡POR FIN! Me transforme en Super Saiyajin poniéndome en posición para emprender vuelo.

- ¡Gohan! ¿¡Porque tu cabello se puso rubio!? – grito asustada dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Era cierto, ¡se me había olvidado que Yuno no sabía que era un saiyajin! Luego le hablaría de ello, ahora mi prioridad era encontrar a Videl. No importa nada más. Valía la pena si se trataba de ver su sonrisa aunque ahora se tratara de sus lágrimas que tuvieran el protagonismo.

- ¡Te explico luego! - dije antes de salir volando por los aires. Si volaba como súper saiyajin lograría llegar lo antes posible. Por otra parte a Yuno casi le da un infarto al verme volar, no quería ni ver su cara seguro era una de completo horror- Videl... - se escapo de mis labios mientras volaba a la dirección del pequeño Ki de mi amiga. No se encontraba lejos puesto que parecía que se había detenido en el lago Paoz. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien. Lo siento tanto Videl. -_Si tu sabes cómo no hacerte daño pues dime porque yo no sé cómo, Videl. Si tenerme cerca es tu dolor me alejare, solo dime que es lo que pasa por que no lo entiendo_

_-_ ¡AHHHH! ¡GOHAN ES UN MUTANTE! – Grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

POV Videl.

Si me tienen razón estos son los momentos en que la vida te hace pesar que el amor es una completa mierda, pero de algún modo aunque tenga el corazón completamente hecho pedazos como un cristal que cayó al suelo... No lo creía. Me senté junto a la orilla del lago de Paoz observándolo desde aquella altura la luces del sol reflejarse en el agua, mi lagrimas cayendo en el creando pequeñas ondas, viendo como los peces nadaban chocando entre ellos y salpicaban el agua. Este lugar era tan hermoso que me traía paz aunque me encontrara llorando sin consuelo alguno. No puedo culpar a nadie, yo tenía bien claro que en algún momento este día llegaría y simplemente sería imposible evitarlo. La culpa es mía por mi cobardía, mía por no haber hecho algo cuando tuve tiempo, por no haber dicho algo cuando tuve la oportunidad... Por callar. Estas eran las consecuencias por ello. Ahora estaba ahogada en soledad, mi corazón no dejaba de sufrir, ya estaba desesperada solo quería detenerlo. Dejar de sufrir por quien no lo merecía... Pero era inútil por más que lo intentara lo amaba tanto que por más que me lastimara seguiría de estúpida llorando por él.

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente por favor! - me auto-rogué en un susurro quitando con brusquedad las lágrimas que no dejabas de caer por mis mejillas. Sitia como un gran hueco crecía en mi pecho sin poder detenerlo, un vacío tan grande que era imposible describirlo con solo palabras.

- Videl... - escuche a mis espaldas. Me gire pues sabía de quien se trataba, reconocería esa voz donde la pusieran. ¿Qué hacia aquí?, es que ya no era suficiente tortura.

- déjame sola Gohan - le dije en un hilo de voz a cierto chico rubio parado tras de mí. No lo mire a los ojos, baje mi rostro, no dejaría que me viera llorar. Mire al lago que brillaba a la poca luz del atardecer. Si tan solo pudiera recordar como todo esto había comenzado, aunque cerrara mis ojos no podía recordar cómo había terminado aquí sentada llorando por mi mejor amigo. Como me gustaría volar a un mundo donde no exista el dolor.

-no quiero hablar mirándote la espalda, Videl-

Dicho camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado suspirando sonoramente. Su forma de súper saiyajin se desvanecía cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Seguro ya había notado lo mucho que había llorado.

- eres un idiota - susurre limpiando un lágrima que corrió por mi mejilla a la vista de Gohan. Tenía tantas ganas de insultarlo, golpearlo... Pero no podía. Por más que me haya hecho daño no podía. Lo amaba tanto. Era mi debilidad.

- Lo siento... - dijo de repente sin despegar sus ojos de mi. Yo seguía sin mirarlo creando un largo silencio. - di algo me estoy rindiendo... – dijo luego de largos segundos que consumían el tiempo cada vez más lento - solo… Explícame porque no entiendo. Sea lo que sea que te moleste. Lo siento - segundos de tensión seguían transcurriendo volviéndose esto una tortura. No sabía que decir. El siquiera sabía por qué se disculpaba. El orgullo me trague y di una grande bocanada de aire. Hablaría, hablaría de una buena vez.

- Gohan... - fue lo primero que logre decir. Fue cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo - de verdad no saber por qué lloro? - dije intentando contener las lágrimas.

- No, pero no llores Videl. No soporto verte así. Se me rompe el corazón - dijo acercando su mano a mi rostro limpiando las dolorosas lágrimas que destilaban mis ojos sin compasión. Por instinto lo abrase... Lo abrase con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho mojando toda su camiseta con mis lágrimas. El me lastimo pero igual así... Necesitaba de el así se tratara de un torturador abrazo. Me recibió correspondiendo el abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello corto. Se supone que no me importa quién lo besaría, Se supone de que por el no lloraría aunque me estuviera muriendo, pero es más fácil decir que hacer. Me sentía tan destrozada, tan indefensa… tan derrotada. Como si llorar fuera a resolver mi dolor.

POV Gohan.

- ¡perdóname! - dije dejando caer sobre ella algunas lagrimas que salieron. Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía todo. No podía creer como había sido tan ciego en no darme cuenta antes. Cuantas veces habría hecho llorar a Videl y no me había dado cuenta por mi torpeza. Había tanto que le debía. Tanto que tenía que pagarle por hacerla llorar. No quería verla así. Ahora me doy cuenta... Lo mucho que la quiero... Ya no puedo huir. Por mucho tiempo intente evitar este sentir cuando siempre estuvo en mi corazón. Ya sé que se que no puedo cambiar lo que Yuno había hecho pero podía cambiar lo que sucediera desde ahora en adelante. No huiría de nuevo. No si hacia llorar a **Mi** Videl. Ya no era tan insignificante.

- Gohan, júrame que no sientes nada por esa chica, júramelo - escuche decir a Videl entre sollozos aferrándose mas a mí.

- te lo juro Videl – respondí con seguridad. Me aparte de ella unos pocos centímetros para observarla, coloque mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas y limpie las lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro con mis pulgares dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules que brillas por lo húmedo que se encontraban. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tacto dejando verla mucho más hermosa. No hubo necesidad de una explicación, ahora entendí todas las ocasiones que las mejillas de Videl se volvían carmesí, no hubo nadie que me amara tanto, ahora entiendo claramente cuanto. Era tan ingenuo y despistado que no me había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio. Siempre la he amado aunque anteriormente lo negara, sinceramente nunca había sentido algo así por otra chica eso explica todo el tiempo que tarde en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía en mi corazón Semi-Saiyajin. Este era el momento para decirlo. De aclarar todo – Videl yo…-

- ¿si Gohan…?- susurro ella con los ojos entre abiertos. Simplemente que de hipnotizado como Videl movía lentamente sus tentadores labios frente a mi rostro. Estábamos a tan pocos centímetros que podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío, pude sentir como mis mejillas enrojecían al igual que las de ella. Volví a acariciar la mejilla de Videl inconscientemente mientras este cerraba los ojos ante la caricia "_bésala"_ escuche decir en mi mente como si me rogara a que lo hiciera. ¿Lo hago? A pocos centímetros de sus labios la respuesta casi era un automático _si… ¿_pero que me detenía_?_

Continuara…

Si quieren saber que sucede tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo y ultimo cap de este pequeño fic. MUAJAJAJAAJA que malota soy. Ok no… w espero les agrade.

Espero sus reviews! Hasta la próxima. Se despide AndreaxVG.


	3. como un cuento de hadas casi

Holissss aquí andreaxVG

Bueno Ultimo capitulo, está un poco corto pero me gusto como quedo el final de esta historia espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo al respecto. Bueno me alegro que hayan leído este corto fic y nos leemos pronto :) 

Disculpen los HORRORES ortográficos

Sin más que decir los dejo con su lectura.

"Como un cuento de hadas... Casi"

POV Videl

Estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ya que hace un momento se suponía que me encontraba intentando causar una riña entre ambos y ahora hacíamos todo lo contraria, estaba a punto de besar al Son que me quita el sueño por las noches. Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente mientras que mi cuerpo era controlado por mis nervios. El Gohan que ahora estaba a pocos milímetros de mis labios no era el mismo que siempre, parecía como si su timidez se había esfumado al instante que llego a mi en el lago Paoz. Estábamos sentados junto a este, el agua profunda brillaba con la luz del hermoso atardecer frente a nosotros. El me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos dándome el abrazo más cálido que pude haber sentido en toda mi vida. Esto era como un sueño, podía sentir el roce de nuestros labios pero aun así ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Tenía miedo, miedo de no ser lo suficiente para él, miedo de arruinar todo con un simple paso en falso, miedo de ser... Rechazada, si ese podría catalogarse como el que más le temo puesto que el es mi mejor amigo, solo eso y siendo sincera nunca note alguna reacción fuera de lo normal que me demostrara lo contrario siquiera un poco, el solo... Me trato como una amiga más. Pero ahora, ¿que había cambiado?

Moviendo mis pies de lado a lado dando torpes tropezones con la gran pared de tierra que caía 5 metros abajo hasta llegar al hermoso lago lleno de peces, sentada en ese pequeño borde con tan poco equilibrio siendo sostenida por ese tierno chico que deseaba tanto besar ahora. Me dispuse a dar el primer paso, acercarme y besar eso labios tan tentadores que ahora me torturaban sin compasión, el parecía esperarlo, aunque ahora se tratase de el quien estaba a punto de besarme su timidez seguía controlando sus sentidos, realmente perfecto, mi querido Gohan el chico mas tierno, amable e ingenuo que pude haber conocido en toda mi vida. Simplemente perfecto.

lo rodee con mis brazos por el cuello atrayéndolo a mi rompiendo ese torturador espacio que nos separaba. Unimos lentamente nuestros labios al compás del viento convirtiéndolo en un beso suave pero a la vez totalmente placentero. Nuestros labios eran como dos piezas que encajaba a la perfección, el me tomo de la cintura aferrándose más a mí, fortaleciendo aun más el cálido beso que ahora deseábamos que nunca acabara. Mientras más inexperto era el beso mas rezaba que nunca acabara. Mi Gohan, torpe pero encantador. Con mis ojos cerrados al igual que él, disfrutando cada centímetro de nuestros labios. Cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad, mi primer beso, mi primer beso le pertenecía a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo que ahora se encontraba devorando dulcemente mis labios en un beso, suave, húmedo, torpe... Completamente Gohan... hasta que...unos mocosos interrumpieron.

- ¡AWW pero qué asco! - grito un mini Goku poniendo su peor cara - Truncks, ¡Videl se esta tragando a mi hermano qué horror! - grito tapando sus ojos con terror.

- no seas tonto Goten! No ves que se están absorbiendo las caras!- regaño Truncks a Goten con seguridad como si lo que el dijera tuviera más sentido.

- GOTEN, TRUNCKS! - grito Gohan soltándome con brusquedad mientras que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. En ese momento fue cuando todo empeoró, al soltarme tan brusco perdí el equilibrio de donde me encontraba sentada cayendo 5 metros hasta el lago uniéndome completamente en el. - VIDEL! - reaccionó asustado mirando hacia el lago buscándome con desesperación. ¿!Como yo me caí y EL NO!? Pero que injusta es la vida. Ahora estaba nadando con los peces y el solo dice Videl! - estas bien?- pregunto preocupado. Estoy de maravilla Gohan. (¬¬) es que no se nota? Imbécil.

- define bien? - dije luego de escupir un pequeño chorro de agua por mi boca. - si es estar empapada de pies a cabeza, si, estoy bien - dije con sarcasmo casi que expulsando humo por mis oídos del enojo.

- jeje que bueno, pense que estabas enojada - dijo el inocente de Gohan rascando su nuca mientras me sonreía de lo mas tranquilo.

- IDIOTA! - le grite al ver que no había entendido mi indirecta. Este se asustó temblando del miedo cuando me escucho gritar. Por otra parte los dos demonios no dejaban de reír por mi desgracia. Era OBVIO que no estaba bien! No le veo lo bien a estar en esta agua tan helada. Todo por culpa de eso dos mocosos.

-¡ jajaajajaj se cayó! - dijeron los dos pequeños semi-saiyajin al unísono riendo a carcajadas. Casi que llorando de la risa. Yo enojada me eleve saliendo del helado lago muestras destilaba gran cantidad de agua de mi cuerpo , cabello y ropa. Coloque mis manos en mi cadera al poner mis pies sobre la tierra acercándome peligrosamente a los dos pequeños mocosos.

- Niños del demonio! Me las van a pagas! - grite con furia a Goten y Truncks.

- Goten vámonos de aquí! - dijo asustado Truncks halando del Gi a Goten quien grito del miedo siguiendo al travieso e insoportable hijo de Vegeta. Los dos comenzaron a volar velozmente seguramente a casa de Gohan. Cobardes, no y que los Saiyajin no le temían a nada.

- ¡Cobardes! ¡Asuman su responsabilidad vengan acá mocosos! - Les grite dispuesta a alcanzarlos, eso dos niños no me dejarían con esta humillación. Pero primero... Tenía que hablar con Gohan respecto a lo sucedido, no podía dejar a mi corazón con la duda de que éramos ahora o si simplemente sentía Gohan algo por mi o no.

-Videl - me llamo Gohan tomando la delantera. Parecía como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Gire para verlo a los ojos, su nerviosismo se notaba a simple vista y un fuerte color carmesí cubría su rostro. Se veía tan tierno actuando de ese modo, lo adoraba aun más cuando mostraba su tierna inocencia. Esperaba que su nerviosismo fuese algo positivo en estos momentos, ojala sintiera lo mismo que yo, después de todo no le desagrado el beso, ni siquiera hizo algún esfuerzo para separarnos más bien fue todo lo contrario, me correspondió y dudo que Gohan sea de esos chicos que disfrutan aprovecharse de las chicas, el mas bien me ha dicho, y estoy segura que con sinceridad, que les tiene mucho respeto a las mujeres y lo admiro por ello, ya no hay muchos chicos como él. Gohan era algo especial, era uno de tantos encantos que me enamoraban de él. Pero de algún modo algo me hacía dudar al respecto, ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Que se supone que aria?

- Gohan yo... - intente hablar pero mis nervios me controlaron, era como si mi voz se quebrara y no me dejara pronunciar ni una palabra. Ahora que haría, algo se me tenía que ocurrir puesto que tenía que decírselo era mi oportunidad de aclarar mis sentimientos. ¡Dilo! ¡Videl dilo! ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? Se supone que después de haber sucedido lo de hace unos min debería tener al menos un poco de valor. Varios minutos de un

POV Gohan

Millones de mariposas ahora invadían mi estómago quitándome el aire de mi pecho. Algo completamente ajeno en mí. Nunca había sentido algo como esto pero de cierto modo me agradaba. Era confuso, muy confuso en realidad se había sentido muy diferente al beso con Yuno, de un modo u otro este beso se había sentido realmente... Placentero, quizás me comenzaban a gustar los labios de mí... Bueno ¿que se suponía que éramos ahora? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? Tendría que preguntarlo pero sonaría muy directo en realidad aunque tenía que saber cómo sería nuestra relación desde ahora en adelante o todo sería muy incómodo a partir de ahora eso era seguro.

Puse mi mano en mi nuca un poco nervioso no sabía como preguntarlo sin sonar tan deseoso, sinceramente esto no era mi fuerte. Mis mejillas enrojecieron más de lo que podía imaginar y desviando mi mirada lo intente ocultar aunque no había sido de mucha ayuda ya que ella lo noto enseguida y también se sonrojo.

- Yo quería saber si... Tú sabes, si estamos juntos... Quiero decir.. Si... Somos novios? - tartamudee como un tonto mostrando una ridícula sonrisa, seguramente estaría pensando que soy un tonto o algo por el estilo. Ella quito mi mano de mi nuca sobre saltándome, la dejo abajo y me tomo el rostro con delicadeza.

- que crees que significa esto... - susurro antes de darme un suave beso en los labios. Comenzaba acostumbrarme jejej, era más placentero que otra cosa en el mundo y por mucho, sus labios era completamente dulces y suaves imposible no acostumbrarse a ello. Pero... Eso significaba que éramos novios ¿no? Digo, si me beso eso debe significar que estamos juntos ¿o no?

-¿entonces somos novios? - dije confundido rascando mi cabeza.

- pues claro tonto... - rio de mi idiotez dedicándome una agradable sonrisa. Pues claro que éramos novios, si soy tonto era algo obvio o ¿no? siempre dudo de todo.

POV Videl

- ¿Entonces eso significa que podemos hacer eso cuando queramos? - pregunto avergonzado Gohan mientras desviaba su mirada soltando una tonta carcajada.

- ¿"hacer eso"? - pregunte confundida ante la pregunta de mi 'novio'. Nunca me iba a cansar de decir novio eso era seguro jeje.

- ya sabes...eso - volvió a decir mirándome de reojo con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Se veía tan tierno actuando de ese modo que Kami! Me daban ganas de comerlo a besos!... Pero seguía sin saber que era "eso" no tenia sent... Un momento... No me digas que "eso" significaba que quería... No por favor es imposible que él sea tan pervertido, ES SON GOHA es imposible!

- ¿¡Te refieres a "eso"!? - grite sintiendo como la sangre subía a mi rostro sonrojándome por completo.

- si - dijo en un susurro temeroso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más. Esto era algo imposible de creer, como Gohan uno de los chicos más tiernos e inocentes que he conocido en toda mi vida puede llegar a decir algo así después de que acabamos de empezar una relación más allá que amigos... Era imposible, tanto que desee ser novia de Gohan y ahora... ¡Me sale con esto! ¡Kami que paso con este mundo! Que paso con Gohan el inocente. Me voy a volver loca.

- y ¿podemos hacerlo cuando queramos…? - pregunto aun con vergüenza fijando sus dulces ojos negros a los míos. ¿¡Que fue lo que mis oídos acaban de oír!? ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a Gohan desde cuando es un pervertido!? ¿¡Que se suponía que tenía que contestar a aquello!?

- eso creo... - conteste en un tartamudeo inconscientemente rascando la punta me mi nariz completamente avergonzado a lo que acaba de pronunciar. ¿Lo estaba autorizando pero en que estaba pensando? ¿¡Es que no me estaba dando cuenta de lo que Gohan estaba diciendo!? Kami! Reacciona Videl, escucha lo que dijiste, lo estas dejando hacer... "Eso".

- y ¿podemos...Hacerlo ahora? - pregunto con timidez actuando un poco torpe al respecto.

- ¿¡QUE!? Mmm... Bueno... Supongo - conteste completamente nerviosa. Me había sorprendido y ¡MUCHO! Pero de mi, como es que llegue a esta situación como es que le di mi aprobación! Que sucede conmigo. Es que no estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Me he vuelto completamente loca, seguro piensa que soy una fácil o algo así pero que vergüenza.

- genial! - sonrió con satisfacción y se acerco a mi rápidamente besándome como si su vida de dependiera de ello. Con que a eso se refería con "eso" y yo de mal pensada creyendo que se trataba de "lo otro" ustedes saben a que me refiero, pero que sucia soy era obvio que Gohan no pensaría algo así como pude dudar de eso... El es Gohan pero que tonta fui qué bueno que no lo dije o si no hubiera arruinado todo, parece que la pervertida siempre fui yo con mis pensamientos fuera de lugar como pude llegar algo así a mi cabeza que loca estoy. Bueno lo que paso, pasó. Viviré para siempre con mi conciencia sucia pensando de que Gohan quería...ya saben, cuando siempre fue yo la... ¡Arggg! La tonta pervertida. Deberían decirme desde ahora Videl la pervertida pero que horror de mi parte.

- puedo hacerlo de nuevo...- pidió nuevamente mi autorización al alejarse unos centímetros de mis labios ocasionando un provocativo roce entre ambos sintiendo nuevamente su aliento con el mío. No entiendo porque creía que necesitaba permiso para besarme, éramos novios podía hacerlo cuando él quisiera sin preguntarlo, sinceramente me parecía tierno que lo hiciera.

- claro... - susurre cerrando nuevamente mis ojos esperando que los dulces labios de mi novio devoraran nuevamente los míos. Disfrutando sus deliciosos labios sin importar nada mas... Era el momento perfecto que no quería que terminara.

- ¡Ya cochinos! - grito Goten volando a unos metros de nosotros con una notable mueca de asco reflejada en su rostro. Pero por que tenía que interrumpir siempre el mejor momento. - ¡Vamos Gohan mama me mando a buscarte! - grito tomando vuelo a casa de los Son.

- ¡si tortolos debemos irnos! - grito Truncks volando tras Goten perdiéndose en el horizonte por la gran velocidad.

-siempre tienen que interrumpir - comente irritada por esos dos demonios.

- Ya tendremos tiempo. ¡Vamos! - soltó una típica carcajada nerviosa y tomándome de la mano volamos a casa. ¿Eso había sido una indirecta?

Todo había salido perfecto… bueno casi perfecto, si contamos mi caída al lago la interrupciones de esos dos demonios entre los pensamientos pervertidos que pasaron por mi mente y el ambiente poco romántico que sucedió luego del beso… no había sido "tan" perfecto.

FIN


End file.
